A Cure For My Sick Brother
by BlueButterflyRose
Summary: After the Grand Pix the Von Schroeder brothers are disowned by their family and flee to Japan with no one knowing of their location. Three years later when Leon falls ill will Siegfried teams up with an unlikely ally to race against time to find to a cure that will save his little brother's life. Will they be able to find the cure and make it back on time to deliver it Leon?
1. A Surprise Guest

**Hi guys! Before you guys say anything yes I know I'm crazy for putting up another new story but I have writers block for Alfea. Chao Xin's Surprising Life is going to be updated in the next two weeks! I Will Fight For My Life update is halfway done and I just started on the next for Goto's Secret Mission. So please be patient I'm working as fast as I can on the updates!**

**So I remember watching Yu Gi Oh a couple of months ago and I remembered Leon and Siegfied were my two favorite characters. So I decided to do a fic about them! Yay! Enjoy! Takes place after the Grand Pix! I don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

They say life would get better after coming home from a battle. For the Von Schroeder brothers it was the opposite.

After they returned home from the Grand Pix they came face to face with their angry parents. In punishment for disgracing their family name Leon was taken away from Siegfied and beaten half to death with a whip. Their parents had put all the blame on the youngest member thinking that he had lost the duel against Yugi Moto as revenge for them neglecting him when he was little.

That night Siegfied sneaked into his brother's room to comfort him. The sight of the younger boy made him gasp. His back had many long cuts on it due to the wire that was attached to the whip. The older Von Schroeder felt anger rising to his chest. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the maroon haired boy, packed their things along with all of the money they saved in their childhood and left their old home.

With the money they saved the brothers left Germany and fled to Japan. There they bought a small cottage in the middle of a forest so that no one would see them and began a new life. It was hard at first since the cottage they lived in had two bedrooms and Siegfied tried to make Leon take the bigger one but the maroon-haired boy wanting him to have it but finally giving in knowing that his older brother wasn't going to give up. They struggled with living in a different style but they were able to live happily for 3 years straight.

That was until the day Leon fell ill with scarlet fever.

The younger Von Schroeder wasn't a very strong person. He was born frail and sickly and was often in his room reading because he couldn't run around outside due to his health problems. Siegfied often tried to stay by his side when they were little but as they grew up it became harder for him to sneak off.

On the day Leon got sick he collapsed in the living room causing the older Von Schroeder to freak and rush him to his room where he took his temperature. To Siegfied's worry the temperature read 105.54 degrees and maroon-haired boy's skin was flushed prompting him to call a local doctor to examine him.

After the examination while the 15 year old was sleeping the doctor had told Siegfied that Leon had scarlet fever. The man had explained to the pinknette to let his brother get treatment in a hospital but the latter refused since they couldn't afford it and instead decided to treat the teen himself.

Now the teen laid in bed with an IV attached to his right arm and a bunch of quilts covering his body to keep him warm.

* * *

Siegfied smiled as he stirred the contents of the soup he was making. It was almost ready. That way he could cool it down and feed Leon to help nurse his brother back to health. A wave of sadness hit his heart. It had been only a week ever since the teen fell ill and he was getting worse by the days.

Both brothers had changed ever since they left Germany 3 years ago. Siegfied had grown taller and more mature making sure that ever single bill was paid on time. Leon had grown taller and became more mature as well but also his maroon hair had grown and now reached his mid-back.

The pinknette taste tested the soup and poured some in a small bowl once noticing it was ready. Quickly placing the bowl on a tray along with a glass of water ,a spoon and a bottle of fever reduces he carried it to Leon's room. When he opened the door he gasped at the sight of his little brother.

There laid Leon fast asleep with the quilts up to his chin. His maroon hair was out of it's ponytail and sprayed out across his pillow. His skin was deathly pale with the exception of a few red lines on his throat. A small cloth was on his forehead and there were bags under his eyes. Gently Siegfied walked over to the maroon-haired teen and nudged him awake. The younger Von Schroeder's eyes fluttered opened and he smiled at his older brother.

"How are you feeling?" The young adults asked as he sat on the edge of the bed with the tray in his lap.

"Throat hurts a lot and I have a horrible headache that won't go away." Leon answered with a hoarse voice.

"Hopefully some soup will soothe your sore throat and calm down your headache." Siegfied said as he began feeding the maroon-haired teen.

Once the bowl was empty the pinknette forced some of the fever reducer down his brothers before kissing his forehead and leaving the room to let the teen rest. As he washed the dishes he heard a knock on the door. Quickly he dried the last dish, rushed to the door and opened it. The person standing in front of him made him gasp.

"K-Kaiba!?"

* * *

**And finished! Why is Kaiba visiting the brothrs and what does he want from them? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. The Visit

**Okay people yes I'm updating on the day after story is published. I don't need a big dumb stupid lecture because I already got a couple of lectures from my mom and my sister today so I'm not in the mood for another one. In this chapter Kaiba makes a surprise visit to the Von Schoeder brothers along with Mokuba but he doesn't find out about Leon's illness. Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh!**

* * *

"K-Kaiba!?"

Siegfried was staring in shock of the brunette that was standing on his front porch. Why was Kaiba of all people here?

"Siegfried. I'm surprised you and your brother haven't returned to Germany yet." Seto as he stared at the pink-haired man in front of him.

"How did you know that we were living here?" The ex-business man hissed trying to keep his voice down so that he wouldn't wake Leon.

"We know everyone that lives in the city. The Kaiba Corps security system is connected to a satellite that hovers over Japan so there's nothing we don't know. Though it's surprising that we found out that you guys were living here a few days ago when in reality you guys have been here for 3 years already." A voice said from none other than Mokuba who came with his brother to meet the Von Shroeder brothers after a long time.

"Well isn't that just swell." The pinknette said sarcastically.

"Siegfried who's at the door?" A voice said from behind the adult causing him to jump and turn around.

There stood Leon with a tired look on his face. He was wrapped in a quilt and was using his right hand, the one with IV attached to it, to keep it from falling revealing some of his white long-sleeved pajama shirt. His IV cart was next to him and the cloth on his forehead had been removed. The teens maroon hair still remained loose but sat on his shoulders in messy strands. Thank goodness the quilt had covered the red lines on his neck or else it would've been a sure giveaway that the 15 year old was ill.

"Leon you should be in your room!" The older Von Shroeder exclaimed as he knelt down to the his brother's height.

"I know but I heard voices so I got worried and I can't stay in my room forever." Leon answered as his older brother placed a hand on top of his head.

Hearing the response the pinknette let out a sigh of defeat. The teen was right. Ever since he got sick he hadn't left his room in a week since his room also had it's own bathroom with it. One day couldn't hurt. Could it?

"Hey there Leon!" Mokuba's voice snapped them out of their thoughts and before they knew it the raven-haired teen was in Leon's face causing the maroon-haired teen to let out a squeak and hide behind his older brother.

"Mokuba and Mr. Kaiba what are you two doing here?" The younger Von Shroeder asked timidly as Siegfried patted his head.

"We found out that you two were living here so we decided to pay a visit." Seto answered surprised at the maroonette's behavior.

"Would you two like to come in?" The pale teen asked much to Siegfried's displeasure.

"We'd love too! Right Seto?" Mokuba said much to the brunette's displeasure.

"Yes Mokuba of course." The CEO said through clenched teeth.

After a few minutes the two pairs of brothers were in the living room sitting on the couches across from each other. Leon was resting his head against Siegfried's chest as the pinknette ran his fingers through his loose hair. Seto and Mokuba were sitting separately but occasionally sneaked looks at each other.

"So what's with the IV?" Mokuba asked breaking the silence.

"Leon's health had been fragile ever since the Grand Pix so he has to wear it every where he goes." The ex-business man answered still not taking his eyes off his little brother. It was a half truth and the last thing on his mind was for the Kaiba brothers to find out that the 15 year old was sick.

"Ow! Siegfried!" The maroon haired teen complained as the pinknette realized that he had be pulling a knot in his brother's hair.

"Sorry. Here let me take out all of the knots." The older Von Shroeder said as he pulled a brush out of his pocket and began to brush the teen's hair.

"I'd figure you would still keep a brush in your pocket. I'm surprised that your hair length hasn't change in the last 3 years." Seto said with an amused smirk as he watched the brothers.

"Are you here to visit us Kaiba or are you here to make fun of me? Choose one or the other. Or else get out of our home. I don't have time to deal with the likes of you." Siegfried growled as he paused his brushing.

"Fine by me then. I didn't want to come here anyway. Mokuba was the one that convinced me to visit." The CEO sneered as he grabbed his brother's hand and stormed out of the cottage.

"Idiot." The pinknette mumbled as he carried Leon to his room.

Gently placing the teen in his bed Siegfried sat down beside him and played with his hair. Kaiba was close to finding out that his brother was sick.

But the ex-business man wasn't going to let that happen again.

* * *

**Next chapter will be some brotherly bonding. Read and review!**


End file.
